Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doll having an arm controlled by magnetic tape information for writing and includes a desk/chair combination as a writing surface.
The prior art discloses numerous examples of dolls which dance, talk or write.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,694 to Chiappe et al discloses mechanical doll which performs various coordinate movements, such as dancing, talking and other movements. The doll is controlled by signals stored on a magnetic tape having at least two tracks wherein the first track is a musical score, or other audio signals, and the second track is recorded with various pulse trains having different frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,659 to Kubo discloses a remote control toy wherein signals are stored on a cassette tape which may be input to a central processing unit mimicking each and every output programmed into the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,950 to Berman et al discloses a doll adapted to be remotely controlled as a walking doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,033 Brandt discloses an animation costume with a recorder for pre-programming operations that include, for example, control of mouth movements by a radio signal which may be synchronized with a prerecorded audio track.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,080,679 to Hardigan and 3,162,980 to Hellman disclose dolls with tape recorders. U.S. Pat. Nos. 972,920 to Riggs, 2,895,258 and 3,142,131 to Von Rabenau and 4,127,963 to Shiraishi represent prior art writing machines or drawing dolls wherein mechanical means, e.g. cam and cam followers or gear trains, are provided for enabling a doll to write or draw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,221 to Rosenhagen et al discloses a multi-vehicle multi-controller with a toy operating means wherein a decoder is utilized to operate servos for propelling and steering a toy vehicle.
Each of these prior art patents disclose some type of control system or apparatus to facilitate a dancing, talking, walking, or writing doll. However, none of the prior art patents provide a writing doll with simple electronics for writing during interaction with a child.